


Sherlock's Birthday

by yukisuoh



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 00:17:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18981295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukisuoh/pseuds/yukisuoh
Summary: in this story, you are john's sister celebrating your boyfriend's birthday





	Sherlock's Birthday

"Honestly John do we really need to throw a party?" Sherlock whined.  
" It's punishment for being 'dead'" John huffed annoyed.  
This is what you walked in on as party guests started to arrive at 221 B. " who planned this bloody event?" Sherlock looked at you as you began to back away. soon you began to run away from the consulting detective as you remember the day he came back from the dead. 

** flashback***  
you looked at him with mixed emotions, happy, sad, angry. "miss me, my love?: Sherlock gave you his cocky grin. you compose yourself before speaking. " I see you've seen John?" He looks at you with confusion. "how can you tell?" Sherlock asks cautiously. "Bloody nose" he nods his head in understanding then takes a few steps closer. " what do you think the other Watson is going to do to you?" he smirks then opens his arms for you to run into although you had other plans. smiling and walking up to him you look up at his grinning face. tears streaming down your face as you sock him in the nose. "YOU BASTARD!" you scream as Sherlock wraps an arm around you as you let your anger out on his chest weakly punching him. his other hand holding his nose. "again in the nose," he mumbles. 

***  
Sitting on the sofa with Sherlock laying on your lap thinking about the newest case. Greg walks up to the group of friends in the living room. He looks at everyone. "Sherlock has collected more Watson's." (referenced from another Sherlock x reader called observers) Pointing to every Watson. " one Watson, two Watson's, three Watson's, 4 on the way." you kicked Sherlock off your lap and began heading to the bedroom. as if you knew what was coming Sherlock looked over at Greg "and a half" he smirks returning to his mind palace. 

you hide under the sheets as you hear a thud. John kicking Sherlock off the couch. you hear Greg belting out laughing. John socks Sherlock in the nose. " AGAIN with the nose!" he holds his nose. "you got my sister pregnant, you bloody git!" Sherlock smirks wickedly " it was consensual 'Johnny'" 

 

Best Birthday Ever


End file.
